Blutige Würmer
by typin' paw
Summary: Rumtreiber, 1. Schuljahr: Remus Lupin ist miserabel in Zaubertränke. Nichts Neues? Vielleicht. Aber mit dem, was folgt, hat Sirius Black nicht gerechnet...


_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nur geborgt._

_A/N: Mein erstes Fanfic - ever! Bitte um Reviews!_

_Die Story spielt im ersten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber zu einer Zeit, als Lupins harriges Problemchen noch nicht bekannt war. _

_De facto ist das Folgende ein kleiner Teil einer ziemlich großen Geschichte, die ich mir in meinem unnützen Kopf zu besagtem erstem Schuljahr zurecht gesponnen habe. Teilweise sogar schon geschrieben, wenn auch die Qualität...nun ja...zu wünschen übrig lässt. Mal sehen, was daraus noch wird. Jedenfalls viel Spaß mit meinem Firstie!_

**Blutige Würmer**

Ein bisschen Teufelswurz – dum di dum – etwas Abrieb von getrocknetem Flubberwurm – ekelhaftes Zeug, wirklich – uuuund umrühren…ta-daaa…

Nun ja, mit etwas Fantasie hatte sein Wunder-Warzen-Weg Trank die richtige Farbe. Und wenn nicht, wen kümmerte das schon. Immer noch besser als das Zeug, das Remus so vor sich hin murkste. Generell schon war der Kerl einfach lausig, was Zaubertränke anbelangte, doch heute, so musste Sirius feststellen, war er ganz besonders schlecht. Beinahe schon absurd schlecht, mies, _grottig_!

Mit einem lässigen Seitenblick verfolgte er die fehlgeleiteten Handgriffe seines geschätzten Sitznachbarn und verdrehte die Augen. Mal ehrlich, so schwer konnte es nun wirklich nicht sein, Mistkäferaugen zu vierteilen. Irgendjemand musste sich erbarmen und den armen Kerl von seinen Leiden erlösen.

Er erbarmte sich…und stieß dem Deppen so rücksichtsvoll wie möglich den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen.

Zufrieden vernahm er ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen seitens des Dilettanten und wandte sich ihm zu, sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wenn du vorhast, deine Käferaugen in den Kessel zu tun bevor du Einhorndung hinzugegeben und zehnmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt hast, werde ich dich leider wegen versuchten Mordes an der ganzen Klasse bei der alten McGonagall verpfeifen müssen, alter Knabe", flüsterte er ihm fröhlich zu, gerade so laut, dass es James und Peter am Nachbartisch hören konnten.

Zufrieden mit sich, dem Gekicher der beiden und Remus halb besorgtem, halb beschämtem Blick, wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Werk zu. Wäre auch zu peinlich, den eigenen Trank zu vermurksen, nachdem man sein – zugegebenermaßen dürftiges – Wissen an weniger Begabte weitergegeben hatte.

Mit schnellem Blick überprüfte er die Anweisungen, die Professor Slughorn vorne an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. Jep, soweit alles im grünen Bereich. Nächster Schritt: Inhalt einer Forschblase…danke, nein. Iii-gitt! Wiee-derlich!

„Oh Peeeter!" flötete er mit Unschuldmiene in dessen Richtung und wedelte dabei mit seiner Forschblase, Spritzer einer ekeligen, nicht näher definierten Flüssigkeit über sich und Remus verteilend.

In diesem Augenblick erregte ein leises, verwundertes „Oh!" seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was jetzt, Lupin? Kessel durchgeschmort?" fragte er seufzend und wandte sich widerstrebend von dem herrlichen Schauspiel ab, das sich auf Peters Gesicht abspielte: kaum zu überwindender Ekel rang mit dem dringenden Wunsch, ihm, Sirius, zu Diensten zu sein.

„Himmel!" entfuhr es ihm entsetzt (Schande für einen Black, derart die Fassung zu verlieren…wobei…dann musste es doch wieder was Positives sein…nach alter Logik, oder?!), als er das Blutbad sah, dass Remus Lupin soeben angerichtet hatte. Tja, Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht…ecetera.

„Was heißt hier _OH!_? Was zum Geier glaubst du, das du da machst?" donnerte er, während Remus seine blutende Hand schnell in den viel zu langen Ärmel seines Umhangs wickelte. Scheinbar war der _Vollidiot_ beim Zutatenschnippeln mit dem Messer abgerutscht und hatte sich die Hand aufgeschlitzt. Ja, klar! Besagtes Messer lag unschuldig auf dem Schneidbrett, das die beiden sich teilten und glitzerte im dumpfen Licht, das von den Flammen unter ihren Kesseln herrührte. Dunkelrot. _Blut_rot.

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Sirius, wie Remus sich geistesabwesend mit der verwundeten Hand übers Gesicht fuhr und eine nass-rot glänzende Spur auf seiner weißen Haut hinterließ. Er beobachtete weiter, wie er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, sich über seine fein säuberlichen Notizen zum heutigen Unterricht beugte – Sirius war es bisher noch nicht gelungen, herauszufinden, welchen Nutzen er aus besagten Notizen zog (Notizen, pah, Unsinn!) – und dann mit einem Taschentuch, das er aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte, sein eigenes Blut von den Käferaugen und Flubberwürmern zu wischen begann, die er bis eben noch zerkleinert hatte.

„Professor!" rief er laut und streckte in einer für ihn absolut untypischen Weise den Arm hoch in die Luft. „Erlauben Sie mir, diesen Idioten neben mir", er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Daumen auf Lupin, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte „in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten, ehe er hier alles voll blutet."

Mit diesen Worten packte er besagten Idioten unter dem Arm und schleifte ihn, ohne auf Professor Slughorns Antwort zu warten, aus dem Raum.

„Hey, was soll das", begann Remus schließlich zu protestieren, nachdem er den halben Korridor hinuntergeschleift worden war und schüttelte seinen Griff ab.

„Die Frage ist so blöd, die würdige ich noch nicht einmal meinem patentierten Augenverdrehen", gab er frustriert zurück.

„Fein. Du entschuldigst mich?" meinte Lupin trocken und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, offensichtlich in der Absicht, zurück in das Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden.

„Komm schon, Remus. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass du dich verletzt hast. Ich bring dich zu Madam Pomfrey, damit sie dich wieder zusammenflickt", gab er hastig nach und verstellte ihm den Weg.

Remus starrte ihn an, mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Sturheit: „Ist schon okay", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „War nur ein Kratzer. Und jetzt lass mich _bitte_ durch." Er versuchte ungeduldig, sich an Sirius vorbeizuzwängen.

Diesen Moment nutzte Sirius und packte ihn am Handgelenk der verletzten Hand. Remus zuckte zusammen. „Ha haa! Von wegen Kratzer! Das ist-", doch an dieser Stelle brach er ab. Der schwarze Umhang rutschte von Remus gewaltsam in die Höhe gestrecktem Arm in Richtung Schuler und entblößte Narben – dutzende, hunderte, alte, kaum noch sichtbare und neue, frische, die sich wie blutige Würmer kreuz und quer über seine nackte Haut wanden.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sich die beiden wortlos in die Augen. Sirius spürte das Entsetzen, das sich in seinen eigenen Augen widerspiegeln musste. Das Entsetzten, das auch in jedem Zentimeter von Remus Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes. Bisher hatte Sirius es vor allem nachdenklich gekannt, lachend und sanft, immer mit einem leisen Hauch von Traurigkeit. Doch jetzt spiegelte sich etwas darin, das er dort noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und das ihm den Atem raubte und sein Herz ins Stolpern brachte.

Es spiegelte Wut und…_Hass_!

Remus riss seinen Arm los, rempelte Sirius unsanft beiseite und verschwand – nicht im Klassenzimmer sondern den Korridor hinunter. Sirius sah ihn nicht verschwinden aber er hörte seine Schritte noch lange nachhallen. Noch immer starrte er fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der sich bis vor kurzem noch der Arm seines Freundes befunden hatte – der vernarbte, verletzte Arm seines _Freundes_.

Er war verwirrt, bestürzt und erschüttert – weniger wegen der unzähligen alten und neuen Verletzungen, die er gesehen hatte sondern vielmehr wegen des Gesichtsausdruckes seines Freundes.

Ja, da war Wut gewesen und Hass. Doch das war nicht alles.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde das Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Was er gesehen hatte, war…

_Angst_!


End file.
